


【Evanstan】了不起的Daddy与Papa

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO！！！</p><p>一大家子AU</p><p>超能生娃的包子_(:з」∠)_</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO！！！
> 
> 一大家子AU
> 
> 超能生娃的包子_(:з」∠)_

**01**

这一切可能都要怪国家的鼓励，什么男性Omega能生三个以上，政府将给予高额补贴。特别支持像Sebastian(罗马尼亚)和Chris(意大利和爱尔兰)这种跨国混血家庭。就像小日本支持与欧美混血一个道理，都是为了孩子优良的基因嘛。按照Evans家目前情况来看，他们每个月能领到的补助金已相当于Chris三个月所赚的钱。

于是，Chris索性就没有再去接任何工作了，一起和他亲爱的Omega在家里做全职奶爸。但那绝对不是什么轻松活，还好他能全身心的帮助Sebastian，要不他准会累趴下。

从第一个孩子开始，Sebastian就是几乎是一年一胎，直到几个熊孩子将他们两位都折腾到不行时，近两年，两人终于有了消停的迹象。Evans家现在一共有六个孩子，目前最小的是两个3岁的，Adore和James。让人羡慕的是，他们可是一对男性Omega双胞胎。当前这类属性的人口正在急剧减少，而他们家一下就有了两个，慷慨的政府又另外给了他们一些鼓励，例如定期派社工送来一些生活必需品及相关部门时常探访慰问等。Chris和Sebastian同样宠爱的还有另外的4个孩子，分别是4岁的Beta姐姐Fiona，5岁的Alpha哥哥Zac,6岁的Beta哥哥John，再就是最大的8岁Alpha姐姐Amy。

 

每天，他们都是在给孩子们准备早餐开始的。再然后陆续将孩子们送往各自的幼儿园和小学。由于孩子比较多，两人通常是驾车兵分两路，要不准有人会迟到。好吧，即使这样爱睡懒觉的John还总是会迟到。他们也是欲哭无泪。

送完孩子后两人回来也不能闲着，开始收拾孩子们的三个房间。毋庸置疑，每次Zac和John两人的房间一定是最乱的，他们通常是两个人一起清理。由于Amy是个能干又懂事的姐姐，她起到了很好的带头作用，所以她和Fiona的房间总是最整洁的，两人都是无比欣慰。至于最小的James和Adore，他们俩可是小小捣蛋二人组，房间乱糟糟的程度已经向另外两位哥哥看齐。

好不容易清理好房间，两人终于可以清闲下，前提是一定没有接到任何关于孩子的电话。这时，Chris会抱着孩子们的Papa躺仰在沙发上休息，讨论着关于孩子们话题。

“Chris，你没有觉得今天Fiona特别不开心，早上只吃了一点，而且一直闷声不说话。”躺靠在自己丈夫怀里的Sebastian，有些担忧。

“可能和昨天她发现Cara去世了有关，但是你放心，她过几天就会好过来的。”Cara是一只仓鼠，陪伴了Fiona一周的小伙伴。对于它的离去，Chris觉得问题不大，他安慰着他的Omega,并吻了吻他唇边那满是柠檬香味的头顶。

“我不想看她那么难过，我们应该为她做点什么。”Sebastian仰起脸用他那圆溜的大眼睛看着Chris的，认真的说。

“又去买一个吗？但是，另外一只又有可能像Cara一样吃太多胀死了。那她还会觉得更难过。”

“不，我是说为Cara举行一场葬礼，我们全家都参加。我们可以告诉她，Cara只是去了天堂，让她能好过一些。”

“宝贝，这主意真的不错。我真为孩子们有这么可爱又善良的Papa感到高兴。”Chris说着在Sebastian脸上唇上亲了下，以示鼓励。

将孩子们都接回家后，在他们两软磨硬泡下终于说服了Fiona将Cara遗体和他的小家(笼子)一并交了出来。Chris在后花园的一棵小树后挖了个小坑，将Cara放在了那里。葬礼正式开始了，Chris和Sebastian还有Amy为此写了悼词，声情并茂的念了出来。可Zac、John和James一刻也站不住，只想着疯赶打闹。不过没跑上两步，就被他们大块头的Daddy一一都抓了回来，并严厉的训斥了他们关于葬礼的严肃性和对于逝者尊重的问题。念完悼词后，由大到小孩子们跟着他们的Daddy和Papa将自己手里准备的小花和Cara放在了一起，最后Chris帮忙填上了土。

“宝贝，天堂里一定会有很多花生，Cara想吃都吃不完。”Sebastian蹲下身，用纸巾擦着Fiona眼角边的泪。

“Papa，我只是舍不得它。”小女孩的泪水更多了。Sebastian将她拥进了怀里，轻轻拍抚她柔软的背部，“Papa知道。Cara因为有你这个朋友一直记挂着它，它一定会非常高兴的。”

“Daddy要告诉你马上就是万圣节咯，‘不给糖就捣蛋’，到时候我们一家子可以找邻居要到不少糖。我还为你专门买了小鹿斑比的衣服。要不要进去看看？”Chris找着话题分散Fiona的注意力，很成功的，那小脑袋点了点，表示自己的兴趣。

其他的孩子们也连忙吵着嚷着要看自己的服装，他们只好将孩子们带进屋里，拿出那个藏在储物间的大纸箱。期间，Zac一直在一边问自己的是不是“美国队长”。Chris一时语塞，不知道这孩子怎么又爱上了他曾扮演的角色，前两天明明说好是“怪兽大学”，所以他为男孩子们都准备了“怪兽”服装。也挺应节气的。

Sebastian知道自己丈夫的为难，连忙在一边解释到:“万圣节大家都不会穿英雄人物的服装，因为‘美国队长’不太可怕，没有人会看到他就吓得乖乖交出糖果来，也不会相信他会捣蛋的。”

“但是，美国队长很厉害。”

“是呀，可他只会对坏蛋厉害，可我们的邻居都是好人。不论是爱做各种派给大家尝的Lee太太，还有Amy的好朋友Sarah家，再就是Adrew哥哥家，不是吗？”

“可Lily阿姨家都是坏蛋！”John大声提示。

Sebastian笑着摇头，“不，Lily为大家打预防针不代表她是坏蛋，她都是为了大家的健康。她应该是善良又漂亮的天使才对。”

“但她总是故意接近Daddy，Daddy又不喜欢她，有一次还……”Chris赶紧捂住了Amy的嘴，笑着对她说为她准备了漂亮的公主裙和皇冠打断她。

“Chris，怎么了？”Sebastian看到Chris的动作心里更是不好受，不由得胡乱猜测起来。

“没什么，是她约我陪她看电影，说她总是一个人去，很无聊，但是我没有答应她。家里还有这么多孩子呢。”

“那如果没有这么多孩子，你就去了。”

“Sebby，怎么可能，要去也是陪你去啊。”

“这件事本身没有什么，那你为什么还要捂着孩子的嘴不让她说。肯定是你自己都有什么想法。难怪你总是在我面前说她作为一个单亲妈妈很可怜，要她和我们一起过节的话。”Sebastian越说越气，“我现在很累，你自己一个人照顾孩子吧，我想进去休息。”一说完他就转身走向他们的卧室。

“Sebby！”Chris叫了一声，对方没有回头，还大力的关上了卧室的门。

Chris知道他的Omega最在意这类事情，不想让他有误会，没想到又弄巧成拙。如果一晚上只有他一个人带孩子，他肯定会累疯的。

“Amy，你先带着弟弟妹妹到房间里玩，Papa可能生气了，我先去哄他。”Chris吩咐着，孩子们好像能感觉到异样，都乖乖回了自己房间。

Chris边敲门边喊着孩子们Papa的名字，但里面一直没有动静。

“宝贝，我们还没准备晚餐呢，你不能让他们今天都饿……”Chris又说着，但一句话还没说完，Sebastian就打开了房门，看也没有看他一眼，直径去了厨房。

每次一到万圣节Sebastian都是悲从中来。看着为孩子们准备节日服装，忙里忙外装扮房子的Chris，他从来都没有对他提起这一天也是他们的结婚纪念日。自从生了John后，他们就再也没有过这个日子，每次都是为了孩子忙得团团转。就连两人一起去看个电影的时间都没有。这么多年都这样，Chris估计也已经忘记了这个日子。

想到那个曾经不论是什么节日都会想尽心思给他惊喜的Alpha，到现在这么有意义的日子都会忘记，这种落差总让他有些难过。但是又有什么办法，生活没有那么多尽善尽美的。每次看到孩子们开心的笑，就当那是Chris送给他的礼物，这样想他也能宽慰些，但总忽略不掉那点委屈。

“Sebby，我来弄吧，你去看看孩子们。还有我刚才那么做，就是怕你误会，我真的没有其他想法，你知道我心里只爱你的。”Chris也来到厨房，站在Sebastian旁边，乘机解释着。

“我知道了。”Sebastian淡淡的说，依然没抬起头看他。

Chris能感受到来自对方带有抵触情绪的信息素。他正站在Sebastian的对面，用他温热的左手牵起他的右手，又用另一只手扶着他的脸颊抬起了他的脸。这下，Sebastian不得不与他对视。

“Hey，孩子们都健康快乐，我和你会一直都守护着他们，这样都挺好的。我会永远爱着你们，所以不要担心那些有的没的好吗？”Chris用极其温柔的语气对着他的Omega说着。

Sebastian微微点了点头。但鼻头有些发酸，眼里还蓄着点泪，闭了下眼睛，那几颗就顺着眼角流了出来。看到这样的他，Chris慌了神，连忙双手捧住他的脸，用大拇指腹帮他擦拭。然后吻住了他的唇，从一遍遍轻轻舔吸唇瓣到闯进牙关里肆意纠缠。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

几个孩子在房间里实在是坐不住了，纷纷从里面出来，大姐姐Amy只好带着他们去找他们的Daddy和Papa，因为她自己也有点肚子饿了。突然，走在最前面的她双臂张开，挡住了后面弟弟妹妹的步伐。

“嘘——”她连忙转过头对后面的弟妹们做着静音的手势。各位也配合的没有发出声响，不过就只有一秒钟。调皮的John边笑边第一个冲上前，双胞胎弟弟也正准备效仿。Amy眼疾手快，一下就抓住了John的外套帽子，将他拉回来。现在大家统统都被拦在了厨房外的门后。

“我们现在不能进去找Papa和Daddy，还是回房间里玩吧。”

“为什么？”口里唆着棒棒糖的Zac睁着他那同他Papa一样灰蓝色眼睛，用含糊的声音问。

“因为，现在是大人们的时间。”Amy立刻回答她的弟弟。

“但是，我要吃苹果派。”Zac不依不饶，一边的John和双胞胎弟弟也附和叫着，只有扎着两个辫子的小女孩Fiona没有做声，只是瞪着蓝色的眼睛看着姐姐，等待姐姐的命令。

“稍微等一下，我们先去沙发上看‘小马宝莉’好吗？”

Amy继续阻扰几个弟弟，但还是没有拦住。

而厨房还在缠绵的两人还不知门外的情况，Chris边吻着还将手从Sebastian衣服下摆穿进去，摸上了里面的温热皮肤。

当Chris终于松开孩子们Papa甜甜的嘴唇，喘着气的同时正准备向下吻住Sebastian的脖子，背后几声清脆响亮的“Daddy”打断了他。他和Sebastian几乎同时打了个激灵，赶快推开了对方。

“你们肯定肚子饿了吧，晚餐马上就好了，我和Papa正在做。”Chris用手假装不经意的抹了下嘴巴，连忙对孩子们说。

“Amy，柜子里有饼干，还拿出来给弟弟妹妹吃吧。”Sebastian也提示到，手里不忘记加紧了动作。

正在他们都发变完话后，双胞胎两人从厨房跑过来，一拥而上扑在他们的Daddy身上，要知道他们是三分钟不见大胡子Daddy就超级想念他。Chris笑着，一手抱着一个，亲亲右边的一个又亲亲左边的。

“好了，你们两位不能打搅爸爸们做美味的晚餐了，现在和哥哥姐姐先在外面等等。OK？”Chris说完左右看了看怀里两个宝贝肉嘟嘟的小脸，他们都睁着圆溜溜的蓝色眼睛看着他，“就这么定了，来，给我击个掌。”当然，Chris的双手都抱着孩子，不可能突然送开，于是他伸出了他的脸，在两孩子之间。双胞胎很有默契的同时一人拍了一边他的脸颊，发出清亮的一声“啪”。

Chris做作的叫痛连连，引得两个孩子都笑开了花。看着孩子们的笑脸，Sebastian也在一边和他们一样开心的笑着。

在一个周三的时候，如往常一样，两位社工来到了Evans家拜访。除了之前例行的为每个孩子进行了普通的体检，问了一些孩子们的情况，走时另外还留了一个厚厚的信封给了孩子们的Papa，并说着他们辛苦了。

孩子们比爸爸们更好奇信封里面的东西，都围在了他们的Papa周围催促着快点打开。眼疾手快的John还在房间里找到了剪刀，不过是塑料玩具类型的，要不他的Daddy一定早就将他藏了起来。因为他们必须要保证孩子们的安全，否则社工来了就不会像今天这么客气。

John连忙将剪刀递给了他的Papa，Sebastian道了谢便接过了他手上的小工具，虽然他知道这个信封根本不用剪刀就可以拆开，但他绝不会对John的热情泼一盆冷水，所以他还是用小小剪刀一点点剪开了封口。

里面是两张旅游套票，还有一张写满字的纸。上面大概写着预祝夫夫俩玩的开心，孩子可以找位信任的人帮忙带看，或者联系社工帮忙也行，他们会非常乐意效劳。

好吧，Sebastian和Chris的确也很久没有一起出去旅游了，即使在家里他们独处的时间都很少。每天都是孩子，孩子，最后依然是孩子。这的确是个很好的提议。但是他们6个孩子到底交给谁来看管呢？

首先他们排除了彼此的妈妈，因为熊孩子们调皮起来年纪大的人根本都看不住，所以只有考虑年轻人。

正在这时Chris的弟弟Scott打电话进来，这绝对是个不二的人选，他们就差一点会想到他了，现在还自己先来了个提示。而Scott电话来绝不知他被入选，只是单纯的想和自己哥哥聊聊近况。

Scott得知了他要帮忙带6个孩子，顿时惧怕感油然而生。但想到自己男友挺喜欢孩子，到时候可以让他帮忙，突然也有了点熬过去的希望，所以还是勉勉强强答应了。

做出了这个决定，也成交了这个决定后，Sebastian心里又有点不安起来，“Scott能搞定孩子们么？”

“Baby，放心，他以前在大学里还学过看护的。”

“但那是指看护病人。”

“总之，你不用太担心，我会为他拟个日程表，他只用照着表上做就可以了。只要不饿到孩子们，他们都是很乖的。”Chris说完亲了亲躺在怀里Omega的额头，又转向脸颊，最后吻住了他的唇，没有搂住怀里人的手也伸到床边，关掉了卧室里最后亮着的台灯。

出发的那天爸爸们和孩子们一一都道了别，Sebastian心里还是有些舍不得孩子们，摸着每个孩子的头在他们脸上亲了又亲。还好孩子们都没有哭鼻子胡闹的，要不Sebastian更是不忍心走。不过这也跟此时他们都顾着吃Scott大厨男友制作的披萨有关系，显然那美味已经让他们都忘记了别的。

看着大大小小的孩子们都乖乖坐在餐座上吃着自己餐盘里的食物，Sebastian突然觉得他的担心是多余的，显然Scott自有他的办法。

不知是否因为这个时段去阿根廷的机票打折，总之，按照套票的行程他们的目的地是南美的阿根廷。

他们在布宜洛斯艾利斯下了飞机，在市中心找到了套票里指定的旅馆。那是的非常有情调的小旅馆，四处的灯光都打得刚刚到暧昧，别致的房内还有张圆形的大床，就连墙纸花纹都让人看得舒服。老板是个和蔼的老头，看见他们总是笑盈盈的，他的英语不好，而他们也只会打招呼的几句西班牙语，所以沟通起来有些困难，不过也并不尴尬，他们之间始终笑声连连。好在旅馆年轻的员工会英语，最后也解决了他们沟通的问题。

到了这个城市已经是晚上了，他们只有选择先休息，也好为明日的行程养精蓄锐。Sebastian一躺在他的丈夫怀里，回顾这个不一样的一天，就忍不住感叹。

“今天不是给孩子们讲完睡前故事再来睡觉，总觉得有点不习惯呢，好像总少了点什么。”

“Baby，现在可是我们大人的时间，不要再想孩子。你要相信，他们现在都很好。”

“是的，从现在开始我一会想着你。”

“但我会给你更多。”Chris说着就吻住了他丈夫的嘴唇。天晓得，那柔软甜蜜的触感他一辈子都尝不够。


End file.
